


Night Vale Before Christmas

by dogmatix



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is resilient, Cecil is Inhuman, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos shows Cecil where he came from, before he ended up in Night Vale</p><p>A WTNV/Nightmare Before Christmas AU fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Vale Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Vale Before Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30118) by launchycat. 



Cecil stared around at the circle of doors.  “They’re so strange,” he said reverently, running a thin-fingered hand over a door like a brightly coloured egg. “How did you find them?” he asked, turning to the sewn-together figure eying him.

 

“If you want something badly enough, something you can’t find where you are, you tend to end up here. I think it has to do with some kind of principle of attraction due to- well, it’s complicated.”

 

Cecil turned and brought himself flush against the perfect, beautiful scientist. “Later, I want you to tell me everything,” he purred in a low, smooth voice.

 

Carlos shivered slightly, hands going to Cecil’s hips. “Later then.”

 

“Now, tell me about these doors. They all lead to different holidays?”

 

“Yes. Some are more active than others, and you can find some scattered randomly though the forest, but this ring represents the major ones.”

 

“Fascinating.” One of the doors caught Cecil’s attention, and he reached for it.

 

“NOT that one,” Carlos said, a note of grim warning in his voice.

 

Of course, that only made Cecil want to investigate more.  “Ohh?”  The orange triangle seemed so enticing, branded as it was over another image, maybe some kind of bird?

 

Carlos’s mouth set in a thin, hard line. “Desert Bluffs is through there. They handle… handled Thanksgiving.”  Carlos paused, considered something, and then continued, “Night Vale wasn’t my first stop.”

 

Disappointment and jealousy sparked inside Cecil. “You’ve been there, to Desert Bluffs?”

 

“Yes. It’s very… science-oriented, these days.”

 

“Then why Night Vale?” Cecil was certainly glad that Carlos had come, had sparked the sense of life and purpose in Cecil again, but to learn that Night Vale hadn’t been Carlos’ first choice?  Curiosity ate at him. “Shouldn’t Desert Bluffs have been perfect for you? I know Night Vale and Halloween frustrate you sometimes.”

 

Carlos shook his head.  “No, Desert Bluffs was.. not what I thought it would be.  I picked the door at random, and they were moving in a more scientific direction, so I stayed for a while, but… let’s just say, I didn’t accessorize on purpose,” Carlos finished grimly, hand brushing the stark black stitches on his face and neck.

 

“If anyone dares lay a hand on you,” Cecil all but growled, fangs bared, cupping Carlos’ cheek on one spidery hand, “they will know the power of the Voice of Night Vale.”  He could feel his third eye snap open to emit a malevolent glow, and he waited to close it until Carlos nodded, his face losing its harsh look.

 

Cecil turned to look at the orange triangle distrustfully. “What is this ‘Thanksgiving’ like?”

 

Carlos sighed. “It used to be Thanksgiving. Since StrexCorp took over, it’s been renamed to… well, the name coming up through the rumour mill when I left was ‘Black Friday’.”

 

“’Black Friday,’” Cecil repeated.

 

“Trust me, you don’t want to go there,” Carlos said again, taking one of Cecil’s bony wrists. “It’s not like Night Vale, it’s… bright.”

 

“Hmm,” Cecil agreed. Bright, how distasteful.

 

“The place I came from is over here,” Carlos said, tapping a door with an extremely green tree on it, with little orbs and swaths of colour on it. “Christmas Town.”

 

“Is it bright, too?” Cecil asked.

 

“Not in a way you’d object to. The nights are when most of the work gets done, and it’s really quite… colourful.  It think you’ll like it,” Carlos said, grinning his stretched grin. “C’mon, I’ll give you a tour.”

 

And off they went to Christmas Town.


End file.
